Battalion: Arena
Battalion: Arena is a tactical, turn based game. The gameplay is heavily influenced by the Nintendo game Advance Wars. It is part of the Battalion series of games, where it is the only multiplayer game. It is currently in closed beta. The game includes several improvements over the last game, including custom player maps, new units such as the Spider Tank, and multiplayer. Gameplay Games may be anywhere from 1-4 players. On each player's turns, the player moves and attacks with his units. There are two modes of gameplay: Blitz, and Normal. In normal, the map contains buildings the player must control to create units and generate income. In Blitz, the player has Warmachines, a special kind of unit, that can produce units and mine ore as well to get money to build new units. Each unit has either medium, heavy, or light armor along with a medium, heavy, or light attack. Medium armor deals with everything equally. Heavy armor is good at defending against medium and light attacks, but can't stand up to heavy attacks. Light armor is actually good against defending against heavy attacks, but falls to light attacks. Medium armor, by default, stops none of the damage done by an enemy attack. When a unit wearing light armor is hit by a light attack, the light attack hits for x1.5 the base damage. A light attack that does 20 damage will do 30 damage against an enemy with light armor. The damage seems to always round up. Every terrain give you a bonus of defense, except grass terrain, roads and bridges. Units Spartan ´´Spartans like to kick ass´´. HP: 220, Damage: 90, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 900. Modifiers: This unit can engage aircraft; like blue boogies, only explosive; now with Wi-Fi and 3G; he is sturdy and stylish. Strike Commando Strike commandos are cheap and the weakest unit in the game. They deal moderate amounts of damage. HP: 40, Damage: 28, Movement: 3 spaces, Price: 75. Modifiers: Can capture properties and will attck stealth units in interception. Heavy Commando Heavy commandos are cheap and can deal a lot of damage against tanks. However, because of their low HP and light armor, they are vulnerable to tanks as well. HP: 40, Damage: 35, Movement: 3 spaces, Price: 100. Modifiers: Can capture properties and will attck stealth units in interception. Jammer Truck Radar trucks are useful for preventing aircraft and stealth tanks from moving into a certain area. HP: 50, Damage: 0, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 300. Modifiers: Detect stealth units at strat of it´s turn; emits a no-fly zone that also uncloaks stealth units. Mortar Truck These units have a moderate range, and are similar to rockets, but toned down. HP: 50, Damage: 48(2-3 spaces),Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 285. Modifiers: Counter-attack ranged units. Rocket Truck Rockets are long-range units that deal a good amount of damage. Keep in mind that the range is only from 3- 5, so rockets can't fire anywhere near themselves. HP: 40, Damage: 40(3-5 spaces), Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 470. Modifiers: Counter-attack ranged units; this unit can engage air craft; can attack submerged units. Scorpion Tank Scorpion tanks are standard tanks with no bells or whistles. HP: 70, Damage: 35, Movement: 6 spaces, Price: 270. Modifiers: 20% increased damage if unit initiates attack. Flak Tank Flak tanks are anti-air units which are also good at eliminating infantry and non-armored units. They can kill a raptor in one hit, even if the tank has lost some of its health. HP: 70, Damage: 17, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 240. Modifiers: 2x Damage to Light armor. Can attack aircraft. Stealth Tank These tanks conceal themselves after moving away from an enemy or after being created. These units then gain a "sneak attack" bonus, where they do more damage. Stealth tanks have lower HP than scorpion tanks in order to make up for their stealth ability. HP: 40, Damage:30, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 340. Modifiers: This unit cloaks aftewr moving; this unit does 2x damage because it is cloaked. Spider Tank Spider tanks are low-hp and high-attack tanks that can move over mountains. HP: 32, Damage: 55, Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 250. Modifiers: Attack unit without a chance of counter-attack. Lancer Tank Lancer tanks are useful in assaults where the enemy lines up perfectly. The lancer tank attacks two units: the one the player is targeting, and the one right behind it. HP: 70, Damage: 35, Movement: 6 spaces, Price: 270. Annihilator Tank These tanks are extremely strong. They can easily destroy other tanks and move through rocket fire. However, the Annihilator tank cannot move as quickly as other units and is vulnerable to air units. HP: 140,Damage: 70,Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 525. Modifiers: Does 15% less damage on counter attack. Raptor Fighter These units are very mobile, especially as an air unit, and do moderate damage. However, they are extremely vulnerable to flak tanks and warmachines, as raptors will often die in one hit to those units. Raptors cannot be repaired. HP: 50,Damage: 25,Movement: 7 spaces, Price: 400. Condor Bomber Condors are strong air units. They cannot attack other air units, so they're vulnerable to raptors. They have poor mobility, but can easily make up for that with its strong attack and the fact that it can go over terrain regular units can't. HP: 72, Damage: 70,Movement: 3 spaces, Price: 600. Modifiers: Does not counter attack. Intrepid Intrepids are weak sea units, but are the only ones capable of capturing sea units. HP: 50, Damage: 15,Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 200. Hunter Hunters are sea units that are good at fighting air units, submarines, and intrepids. They hardly do any damage to any other ship, however. HP: 90, Damage: 17, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 450 Modifiers: Does 2x damage to light armor. Corvette Corvette fighters are standard ships that are okay at taking down every other kind of ship. HP: 90, Damage: 45, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 500. Modifiers: Does 20% more damage if unit initiates attack. Battlecruiser Battleships are long-range ships. However, they can attack terrain and sea units,but not air units. HP: 140, Damage: 50(2-6), Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 800. Warmachine It is the base of your army.It can build all three types of unit: terrain,sea and air units. HP: 75, Damage: 60(2-3), Movement: 3 spaces, Prize: --. Blockades This unit blocks enemy´s army from a directly attack.It don´t move,cannot be repaired and selected to act. HP: 70, Damage: 0, Movement: 0 spaces, Price: --. Turret This stopped defensive unit helps at attack enemies far way,trying to block it´s advancing. HP: 100, Damage: 40(2-5), Movement: 0 spaces, Price: --. U-Boat It´s good on intercept and block areas, because of it´s stealth ability,and can attack all sea units.Only Hunters, Condors, and Rocket trucks can damage it. HP: 25, Damage: 35, Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 475. See also Capturable Building Types( Classic Mode ) Types of Terrains Modes of Play Maps of Battalion Arena(Tips and Advices of how to win there) Players Avatars Codemasters of Battalion